Captain, May I Have This Dance?
by Phantom Trekkie
Summary: A forgotten occasion by the Captain leads to a little time in the holodeck. Please R&R!


Captain Kathryn Janeway heard someone calling at her door. She hurriedly put on her bath robe, and answered it.

"Chakotay? What are you doing here?"

Chakotay was standing at her doorway with a suit and tie on. His hair had been carefully combed, and styled to Kathryn's preference- ever so slightly gelled up. He was carrying a box, wrapped neatly in a light pink wrapping paper, with an orange ribbon on it.

"What's this?" Kathryn asked.

Chakotay handed her the box.

"I need to you put this on, and then come with me. Go on now, put it on. I'll be waiting here."

Chakotay stepped into the Captain's quarters, and replicated a rose while his Captain went to put on whatever it was in the box.

As soon as Kathryn heard the doors close behind her, she tore the paper off of the box, and opened it. To her surprise, Chakotay had replicated her a beautiful pale pink ball gown. The middle was slightly corseted, with a large, full skirt. At the bottom there were ruffles, made with the same fabric as the rest of the dress. The top had ruffles going around her shoulders. There was a large bow on the back. It was simple, yet elegant.

Kathryn put it on slowly, making sure that every piece of fabric lay perfectly. She noticed a few other small things in the box as well: a pair of pink shoes, white silk gloves that reached her elbows, and a pink ribbon for her hair.

After putting on everything in the box, Kathryn decided to freshen up just a little before exiting her room. She washed her face, put on just a little make up, and used some of her finest perfume. She slipped the shoes on, and walked out of the door.

There was Chakotay, standing ready. All he could do was smile at Kathryn. She looked so beautiful- he was almost afraid the dress wouldn't fit. It fit perfectly, in all of the right places. He handed her the rose, and escorted her out of the door.

"Might I ask where we are going?" Kathryn asked.

Chakotay just looked at her, and smiled.

They stopped at holodeck 2.

The holodeck doors opened, and Chakotay led Janeway into a ballroom. Kathryn saw Tom and B'Elanna, both dressed up to perfection. Neelix was serving champagne and punch to the guests, and even Tuvok had managed to put on a suit for the occasion.

"Chakotay, what is all of this?" She asked him.

"Captain Janeway, may I have this dance?"

Chakotay put his arm around her waist, and took her hand into his. He started leading her around the room, making her dress skirt sway most beautifully.

He leaned his head over closer to her ear, and whispered.

"Happy Birthday, Kathryn."

Kathryn let out a small gasp, and then smiled.

"I had forgotten that today was my birthday." She said sheepishly.

"We know. That's why we planned all of this- it's all for you."

They continued dancing until the music stopped. Tuvok walked into the center of the room, and tapped his glass gently with a spoon.

"I propose a toast to Captain Kathryn Janeway. Thank you for being such a caring Captain and friend to us all. Happy Birthday, Captain. Live long and prosper."

Tom started clapping, and soon the whole room was filled with clapping and yelling- all for the Captain.

"Captain, would you like to say anything?" Tuvok asked.

Kathryn walked into the center of the room, and looked at her crew. Everyone was relaxed, and enjoying themselves.

"Thank you all so much. I had nearly forgotten that it was my birthday. I didn't suspect a thing."

Chakotay walked into the center of the room as well.

"If you didn't expect that, then I'm sure you won't have suspected this."

Captain Janeway was about to ask what he was talking about when Chakotay got down on one knee.

"Kathryn Janeway, you've been a great friend to me over these 7 years. I'm honored to know you. I would be even more honored if you would marry me."

Kathryn let out a gasp as Chakotay pulled a beautiful diamond ring out of his pocket. She knew that things were going to be hard- First Officer/Captain relationships usually were.

"As Tuvok would say, It would be most logical if I marry you. Yes!"

Chakotay slipped the ring onto her finger, then picked her up and twirled her around. He finally set her down, pulled her close, and gave her a tender kiss.

"I can just see it now- Mr. and Mrs. Chakotay. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think, Harry?" Tom Paris said as he took a sip of his punch.

"I concur. The name is most efficient." Seven stated.

Once again, the music started, and the whole room began to dance.

Kathryn looked over to see the Doctor asking Seven of Nine to dance. Seven grabbed his wrist, and pulled him onto the dance floor. Even though he was being pulled every way by Seven, the Doctor still smiled and enjoyed himself.

Tom held B'Elanna gently close to him as they swayed.

"You know, things might not be so bad now. I might even like to stay in the Delta Quadrant." Chakotay said softly as he walked over to her side.

Kathryn looked up into the eyes of her First Officer, her friend, her fiancé. Usually, she saw compassion and carefulness in those eyes of his, but today she saw only love and passion.

"Captain, may I have this dance?" he asked her softly.

"Yes. You may have this one, and the next one, and the next one." Kathryn responded.


End file.
